stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Simon
Full Name: "Sweet" Simon Sullivan ' *'Gender: Male *'Age: 22' *'Theme Song:lol I don't know about one song yet but here's his playlist :I' *'Occupation: Delivery boiiiii' *'Faction: U.G. ' History Sophie Van De Kamp and Ben Sullivan were a happily married couple. She was a pretty successful ballerina with a pretty good company, and he was a pretty good piano player for the orchestra accompanying her dancing. They recieved the offer to move to Step City but didn't really want to take it. Then, Sophie found out she was pregnant and her career was pretty much over. She didn't mind that much, happy to be excpecting, but saw no reason not to move into the project anymore. If they didn't have to pay for food, housing or hospitals, they could put a nice bit of money aside for raising their kid right. So they moved to the island, were put into a nice little house on the orange district, and named their son Simon. Sophie gets a job as a ballet instructor, and Ben accompanies the students during the classes. XO86. V-day. Simon is seven years old when everything starts shaking. The small family spends the entire time huddled together in a doorway. A part of their house caved in, but no one was harmed which was a huge relief for all of them. Simon's mother comes out of it with a strange power that comes out whenever she dances, which forces everyone to look at her and /only/ her. Simon and his father seem spared of this fate, and are classified by the general public as 'jamdeaf'. They are ridiculed and ostracized for it, and Simon's father doesn't leave the house much anymore. Simon's just a kid, so there's still high hopes for him. XO85. Sweet's Vibe has just come to light, but it's so subtle and weak that nobody believes him when he says he's an emotion manipulator. He's bullied at school, and can't do anything about it but give his tormentors a bad mood, which just makes it worse most of the time. Then he meets Steven. They hit it off right away, and after some events they decide to join the UG together. Simon doesn't really have a preference, faction-wise, but he's just following his friend in this. XO99. The war. Sweet has no idea what to do- he isn't exactly a fighter. He spends most of the battle calming down people who have been injured and are waiting for healing, and motivating people to fight. Sort of like a cheerleader. He'd been training his Vibe a lot, so it's pretty much a success. He doesn't like endorsing violence, though, but of course there isn't any other option. X101: The flares. Sweet's vibe goes out of control pretty much immediately, forcing him to rely on drugs to control it. Sadly, he has come to rely on them so much that even after everything returned to normal, he could no longer control his vibe naturally and slipped into full-blown addiction. Personality Sweet is the very definition of laid-back. His life motto is to take life as it comes- and that's what he does. He'll go along with pretty much anything and is willing to do a lot of things if someone just as much as asks him. This can be a bad thing, as he doesn't always recognise when he's taken advantage of, or if what he's doing is destructive to his health- he's been taking a lot of drugs, lately. He's extremely open-minded. Hey, if that's your slice of pie, he's cool with it, dude. He don't judge. He makesul a point of being nice to everybody pretty much all the time. Again, not always a good thing. It's very hard indeed to make him legitimately angry. In fact, if you ask him, he probably won't even remember the last time he was upset. His attention span is too short to really get emotional about anything. It's worked out pretty well so far for him, but he doesn't really have any ambition of climbing the ladder up to DJ or MC or anything. Maybe it's because he lacks ambition, or he doesn't want the responsibility, or maybe he's just plain lazy. Lately, though, nobody's been seeing very much of him, both because he's recluse and because he's lost an unhealthy amount of weight. When he does go out, he doesn't look very good. People just assume that he's finally succumbed to his destructive habit and has become a full-time junkie, and they're not entirely wrong. Dance \ Vibe style Pretty much this. Simon is an emotion manipulator. He started out being pretty weak, but he's become very skilled over the years, with Steven's help. There are limitations to his powers, though; he can only make people feel things that he himself is also feeling. He's been known to amplify these emotions, but only when he's on Fonk or on people who are just naturally more susceptible to his sort of Vibe. He still can't do it when he's sober or on normal people, but he doesn't really feel the need to. He doesn't use his Vibe for anything else than chilling people out, anyway. His vibe's been known to cause trouble, but in a duel he's pretty useless unless he has a partner who can attack while the opponent is busy being chilled out. You'll never catch him in a duel, though- he's too much of a pacifist. Relationships Steve-O-Rizzle: comes before anyone else. He's his best friend, and their bromance is pretty goddamn legendary. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for this man. No homo. (all of the homo) Frankie Valentine: Friends? They shouldn't be, but fate keeps throwing them together in stupid circumstances, and he does feel a sort of kinship towards the man. And he likes pretty much everyone else no really it's pretty impossible for Sweet not to like you. UNLESS YOU ARE A ROBOT. He really, /really/ doesn't like robots. It probably has something to do with his Vibe not working on them. They give him the creeps. Miscellaneous Information -Sweet is afraid of heights so stop taking him flying with you steven -he's a huge junkie -his shoes are fabulous and so are his socks Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Sweet